Lights of Her life!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Her life was limited only to her husband and children, and they promise to make it sweeter for her everyday :*Happy Birthday oneshot for Alu!(AreejSachinlover) CONTAINS OC, Read at Own Risk.


**Happy B'day Alumatar! May you always be Blessed with Happiness and Love!  
here's a small gift from my side, hope ya like it :) *ArChin based*  
**

* * *

 **Lights Of Her Life!**

 ***ArChin based fiction***

After meeting a friend, Areej came home and parked her Car in the driveway of her house, She saw Sachin's car was already in the driveway and she parked hers next to his and glanced at THEIR three story, Light Blue House.

She walked up, going inside the house where white flowers were neatly lined up. She opened up the large oak door, immediately hearing the screams of children.

 **Areej** and **Sachin** had 2 kids, **Ayaansh,** who was just a few months old and **Aniya,** their five year old cute daughter. These kids were the light of Areej's life after Sachin.

Areej enters inside, and suddenly Aniya came running with her sipper, " **Mummyy,"**

Areej took her into her arms, swinging her around. Suddenly she heard a crashing sound and a groan from Sachin, she quickly rushed towards the kitchen where the voice came from.

Sachin was holding Ayaansh , trying to change his diaper on the kitchen counter. Areej ran a hand through her hair, rolling her eyes.

"Sachinn, Yeh kya kar rahe ho?" **Areej** asked him, putting Aniya down to go watch the television. She walked over to Sachin and took Ayaansh in her arms.

"Pata nahi Aru, Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha." **Sachin** picked up the dirty diaper in his hands, throwing it in the air away from his face, while his eyes were tightly shut.

"Sachin, yeh kya hai? Ek toh tumne gande diaper ko aese hi udda diya, aur naya diaper ulta pakda hua hai aur tum Ayaansh ka diaper KITCHEN mein change kar rahe ho?" **Areej** asked, sighing.

Sachin flipped the diaper, took Ayaansh, wiped him off and placed the diaper under him and stuck it. Very pleased with himself, Sachin held Ayaansh against his chest, holding his head with his hand and went over, putting Ayaansh in his crib in the living room.

" Daddyy, aapne dekho kya kar dala" **Aniya** pointed at the dirty diaper, lying on the kitchen floor, smiling and teasing Sachin.

Sachin smiled, and took Aniya in his arms and swung her and tickled her.

" Mujhee neeche utaaroo Papa!" **Aniya** screamed, laughing.

" Noo" **Sachin** laughed back.

" Yess!" **Aniya** held sachin tight, fearing she might fall.

All the three laughed, dropping down on the sofa. Aniya went over to Ayaansh's crib. While Sachin went near to Areej.

"Aru, tumne aakar mujhe hello tak nahi bola." **Sachin** made a naughty face.

"oh, hello sachin." Areej smiled, innocently.

Sachin held Areej and slowly slipped his hand over her face, smiling and slowly bringing their faces closer. Just when, they heard a thump and then a loud scream followed by crying.

" **Aniyaa!"** Areej said, worried. While, Sachin got up quickly and went to the hallway.

Sachin down next to her, pulling her into his arms. " Kya hua Baby?" Sachin asked his daughter, caressing her hair.

" I f-f-f-fell down, Papa" Aniya cried harder, Sachin patted her back.

"Shh, You are a strong girl na, Aniya?" Areej said which calmed her down a bit.

Aniya nodded.

"Kahan par lagi Baby ko?" Sachin asked sweetly.

Aniya touched her forehead sniffing and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sachin kissed Aniya's forehead three times lightly. Her crying slowly subsided and she stood up.

Areej too placed a kiss on Aniya's. "Good Girl." Areej patted Aniya's head to which she nodded and ran back to watch television.

"hahaha, Ek minute ke liye yeh log itni dard mein hotein hein aur agley minute ekdum theek." Areej laughed, looking at Sachin.

"But, I Love them So Much." Sachin said, shaking his head.

" Mee too.." Areej said, smiling.

" I love you too." Sachin said, scouting towards Areej.

He wrapped his arms around her and Areej fell onto her back. She was on the floor, looking at him up now. He stared down at her. Sachin then put his hand on either side of her head and bent down, slowly kissing her. Areej ran her hand in his hair and then wrapped arms around his neck.

He leaned closer to her, and started placing kisses on her collarbone. Areej giggled a little.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and crying voices, Sachin got up in a second and helped Areej too. Then entered there, Aniya holding Ayaansh in her hand tightly.

 **Aniya:** "Mumma Papa, yeh Ayaansh roo raha hai, isiliye mein isko yahan le aayi."

Sachin and Areej smiled at her while Sachin took over his prince, in his arms. While Aniya jumped in Areej's lap.

Aniya suddenly spoke to Sachin, " Papa, I love Mummy too"

Sachin smiled looking at Aniya and then at Areej.

"Accha jee?" **Sachin** raised an eyebrow. "Haanji" **Aniya** too raised her eyebrow.

Sachin crawled over to her and kissed the little girl's nose and Aniya wiped that off. Sachin grabbed her and pulled her onta his lap.

Aniya giggled as Sachin kissed her forhead.

Watching them, Areej felt lucky. How lucky was she, to get two beautiful children, How lucky was she to have such a husband like Sachin who cares for the children just like a mother. Who helps her with everything.

She was so lucky to have such a Family, they were seriously the **bright lights of her Life!**

 **A/N: Alu, hope you like this :)**

 **having you is a Blessing Alumatar, may your life be full of colours and happiness! may you get all that you deserve! May life give you it's best! Thankyou for always being there when I needed you and I promise I will always be at your side at need. keep smiling :*  
** **love you :***

 **_navya :D**


End file.
